The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to the delivery of customized communications to personnel using the security and/or automation system.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
People may wish to send communications to specific individuals. People may use social media, mobile devices, or email to deliver these communications. However, some recipients may not have access to these forms of communications. A recipient may not have a mobile device or a method of accessing their messages when they are remote from a computer.